1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to absorbent devices, and particularly to an absorbent scarf to be wrapped about the stem of a wineglass or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wineglasses or water goblets are often used at dinner parties, restaurants or meals at home to serve drinks. When filled with cold liquids, such as water or white wine, condensation accumulates on the outside of the glass and eventually falls onto the user's hand. It becomes quite bothersome to the individual holding the glass to continually have condensation drip down.
A variety of absorbent devices exist, the function of which is to soak up excess liquid. Often these devices are wrapped about a wine bottle to catch liquid that might otherwise drip when the wine is poured. Additionally, other absorbent devices may be placed under or around the base of a glass and thereafter absorb any condensation dripped from a glass down the stem.
A problem that arises with these absorbers is that they are either used with wine bottles to prevent dripping from the bottle during pouring, or they are used on the base of the glass. Having an absorbing material on the base does not prevent condensation from dripping onto the individual's hand, as water goblets and wine glasses are held, not at the base, but on the stem itself. Further, these absorbing devices may not provide the aesthetic qualities one would like associated with wineglasses or goblets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,459, issued May 8, 2001 to D. Bujalski, describes an absorbent wine bottle wrap that may absorb any liquid that drips from the bottle. The wrap is placed around the neck of a bottle, and one corner portion wraps about the bottle and inserts within a slit defined in the wrap. The corner portion is pulled snug through the slit, securing the wrap about the bottle.
U.K. Patent No. 2,180,817, published Apr. 8, 1987, describes an absorbent drip-collecting collar. The collar may be folded in a number of ways and fitted about the neck of a liquid-holding container. The collar prevents dripping from the container when liquid is poured from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,035,384, issued Mar. 24, 1936 to R. Hinchliff, describes an absorbent textile jacket. The jacket is made from knitted tubing, which may have elastic bands around the ends of the tubing, and encompasses the base of a glass to absorb condensation that has dripped down from the bowl of the glass.
Other patents showing absorbent devices include U.S. Design Pat. No. 423,299, issued Apr. 25, 2000 to D. Burrus (stretchable fabric cover for a container); U.S. Design Pat. No. 455,053, issued Apr. 2, 2002 to S. Frank (stemware accessory); U.S. Design Pat. No. 455,935, issued Apr. 23, 2002 to P. Detiveaux (glass holder); U.S. Pat. No. 2,025,963, issued Dec. 31, 1935 to C. Voelcker (footed glass sandal); and U.S. Pat. No. 2,343,287, issued Mar. 7, 1944 to F. Elsaesser (antidrip device).
Additional patents showing absorbent devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,847, issued Jul. 20, 1965 to E. Squires (absorbable support); U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,796, issued Mar. 19, 1974 to H. Lansdowne (coaster); U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,797, issued Oct. 28, 1975 to B. Stembridge (invalid bib); U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,146, issued Jul. 20, 1982 to J. Stratton (disposable coaster); U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,214, issued Sep. 19, 1989 to D. Fuller (dual function jacket for bottle-shaped containers); U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,823, issued Sep. 4, 1990 to W. Sheaffer et al. (coaster and wipe); and U.K. Patent No. 2,374,587, published Oct. 23, 2002 (bottle drip absorber).
There is a need for an absorbent device that fits about the stem of a glass and beneath the bowl of the glass, which additionally is aesthetically pleasing to an individual.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a glassware scarf solving the aforementioned problems is desired.